10 Things
by RainbowsEndInGold
Summary: 10 things about harry potter charecters. I realize there are a bunch of these stories but it seemed like fun so I did it. Chapters get better as they go on I promise.
1. Harry potter

Harry Potter

1.) Harry loved his wife, with all his heart. He loved the way she tossed her hair over her shoulder, the way her eyes lit up when she was angry and excited. He also missed her whenever he had to go somewhere for work, but no matter what he was doing he never missed one of her quidditch games because Harry loved his wife.

2.)His kids meant everything to him, they were all important to him, even though it was in different ways. James was just like his namesakes, Harry knew from every story he heard that James was a replica of James the first and his pranks made Harry laugh even when he was trying to reprimand him. Albus was just like Harry and that made Harry proud. But Lily was so much like Ginny that he would always be protective and would always regret the fact that he was too over protective and drove her away.

3.)He loved his job but he would always regret that it hurt Ginny so much. She was always so lonely when he was working and even more so when the kids left for Hogwarts. If ever there was something Harry hated it was hurting Ginny.

4.)Mrs. Weasley was always like his own mother, she was always there for him whenever he needed someone to talk to and without his own mother she was the next best thing for him. And yet there was always that thought at the back of his mind that he would never truly have parents.

5.)He blamed himself for everyone's death in the war, but espicially Colin Creevey. He hated that Colin had looked up to him so profusely and that he had in the end caused his death. Someone as innocent as Colin should never had to die fighting like that, not for him.

6.)Harry had nightmares. All the time, nightmares of the grave yard, of the war. Especially the faces of everyone who was hurt or dead. Such as Bill's face after he had been attacked and Fred's empty eye's once he was dead.

7.)The nightmares scared Ginny more than him but he couldn't stop them even if he tried.

8.)He vsited the Dursleys once a month even if Uncle Vernon was still horrible and Aunt Petunia was still nosy he did it anyways because his mother would have wanted him to.

9.)Dudley was Albus's godfather and everytime Albus asked why Harry told him because he wanted Dudley to stay apart of his life and Dudley was grateful.

10.)Harry wanted everyone he cared about to be happy and sometimes he tried too hard.


	2. Ron Weasley

Ron Weasley

1.)Ron wished he had less brothers when he was younger, he hated being nobody. He completely regreted this wish after Fred died and swore never to make a wish again.

2.)When he saw Hermione and Harry in the necklace horcrux his worst fears were confirmed, he wasn't good enough, he _never_ would be good enough. Disappointment sucked. That is until Harry reasurred him. That finally gave him the courage to do something about Hermione, to bad she was extremelypissed off at him afterwards so he couldn't really do anything, not yet at least.

3.)He loved watching muggle TV. He would never tell Hermione, he knew she would rub it in his face, probably tease him mercilessly for weeks afterwards too. But his daughter Rose knew and sometimes she would watch it with him.

4.)He quite liked Viktor Krum. Of course he didn't when Hermione was dating him but he warmed up to him eventually. Every time Hermione invited guests over Krum would come and they would discuss quidditch besides it is very hard not to like your idol.

5.)He wanted Hugo to be just like him, well maybe a cooler version of him. He wanted Hugo to excel at sports, he wanted him to be smart and fun, he wanted him to be a hero. Sometimes it is impossible to live up to everyones expectations especially when the person your trying to impress is your war hero father. Ron tried not to show his disappointment but it was hard.

6.)He was never really interested in anyone but Hermione, he never wanted anyone else. Even Lavender, she was pretty and nice enough, but she was no Hermione. It took him four years to even consider the possibility that he might like her, two years to realize he wasn't getting over it, and a year to work up the courage to kiss her. Hermione of course insisted that she kissed him, but Ron would never admit to this, because seriously who loves with a girl for 7 years and then ends up being the kissee not the kisser?

7.)Charlie was his favorite brother. He understood Ron. The twins were always making fun of him, Percy always judged him, and Bill wasn't one to sit down and listen. Charlie, even though he wasn't there often, would still listen, and he was always ready for some fun, that helped too.

8.)When he was 15 he realized that his jealousy of Harry was slightly ridiculous. No one wants to have the fate of the world on his shoulders and have an insane evil wizard hunting him down his whole entire life. Ron Weasley at least had a family and a good life and even if everyone liked Harry and knew him, Ron was more than lucky with everything he had.

9.)Only afterwards does he regret Crabbe dying, even if he was a complete git he didn't deserve to die like that.

10.)Ron felt like he could never please any one like he wasn't good enough. He was glad Hermione was there for him.


	3. Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

1.)Hermione hated being muggle-born. No matter what anyone told her it made her feel like she was inferior, and Draco Malfoy making fun of her didn't help.

2.)She was very proud of her grades and was even more proud when Rose did well too.

3.)Hermione loved Ron. She loved that he was so oblivious, that he watches muggle TV and thinks she doesn't know, that he gets self concious and embaressed at the slightest of things. She would never want to be with anyone else.

4.)She feels very sorry about punching Malfoy in the face, no matter how good it felt. It was a lapse of judgement and it will never happen again...unless Malfoy does something even more idiotic then insulting Hagrid.

5.)Luna Lovegood will forever get on her nerves. She loves Luna but they never would get along, they were to different.

6.)She will always be protective of Harry. After what hapened with Voldemort who wouldn't be? Mrs. Weasley shared her sentiments.

7.)Her parents would never completely understood what she went through. As muggles the war never reached them only those certain 'accidents' that the muggles blamed on weather.

8.) Hermione missed Hogwarts, she missed learning new things but she enjoyed her job and even though it was repetative she loved trying to get higher in her job.

9.)She loved getting letters from her kids. Rose started writing less as she got older but Hugo never stopped.

10.)Hermione always tried to do her best but sometimes it blew up in her face.


	4. Ginny Weasley

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter

Ginny Weasley

1.)Ginny hated being alone. With Harry's job as an auror she tended to be, she was glad that she would always have the Holyhead Harpies, the team stayed together no matter what, it was the result of spending long grueling hours of practicing together and playing together. You couldn't help but bond with your teammates. Still a quidditch team cannot replace a husband.

2.)When Ginny first found out she was pregnant she was, of course, very happy, who wouldn't be, but it also meant the end of her quidditch career. No one really understood why she was so upset, then again she didn't tell anyone, except for Angelina Johnson. She doesn't know why she told her but Ginny was glad she did because Angelina understood completely. And it really did help to have someone understand, because how do you give up the one thing that keeps you from falling apart, and not tell anybody?

3.)When Ginny was younger she hated the fact that she was treated like a child. She realized she was but it still annoyed her when Ron treated her like she was stupid, or immature. It wasn't like he was that much older and the fact that he,Harry, and Hermione never truly included her hurt her to no end.

4.)She hated that Hermione and Ron knew more about Harry than she ever could. They were with him through it all and she wasn't they went through things together that she will never know about and Ginny wanted to know everything about Harry and she hated the fact that she couldn't.

5.)Ginny cared so much about her kids. She loved each and every one of her children, but her favorite was James. She would never tell her other kids, especially not Albus, (he had confident issues) but James's personality was just so funny, Albus was more Harry's little boy and Lily was always trying to pull away, so James was Ginny's favorite though she would never tell.

6.)One memory Ginny had from Hogwarts that was still clearly imprinted in her mind was the day Harry and Ron found her and Dean snogging in an empty hallway. She still remembered the complete shock and anger on his face, she still remembered the satisfaction she felt when she saw how jealous he was, and she still remembered the guilt that overtook her. Guilt that she had hurt Harry, guilt that even though she was dating Dean she loved someone else. It was the day ginny learned how easy it was to munipulate others.

7.)Lily was alot like Ginny, at least thats what everyone said, but when Lily grew up Ginny wished people would stop saying it. Ginny would never do that, she would never leave her family like that, and she would never hurt anyone she loved...at least not intentionally.

8.)In third year Ginny seriously considered giving Harry a love potion, but Hermione conviced her that probably wouldn't be the best idea. At first she thought Hermione liked Harry but by the time the yule ball came she knew knew Hermione liked Ron even if she did walk in on Hermione kissing Krum.

9.)Ginny loked up to her father even if he liked muggle things and people made fun of him. She liked how he stood up for what he believed in and would never feel ashamed. Ginny really did look up to her father.

10.)Ginny was proud, if anyone ever damaged her pride it took alot for her to forgive them, and some she could never forgive.


	5. Charlie Weasley

Charlie Weasley

1.)By the time charlie was 6 years old he new what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to breed dogs, he and his father had been walking and they had came across a woman getting pulled along by a large german shepard. Charlie had stopped to pet it and he loved the way his fur felt and how excited the dog got. Dragons weren't exactly dogs but they pretty darn close, at least thats what Charlie would tell you.

2.)When Charlie was 14 he had the biggest crush on a girl two years older than him. Her name was Nymphadora Tonks. He wanted to impress her so at the next quidditch match he decided to do a completely unneeded over dramatic dive for the snitch. He was rewarded with a face plant and Bill laughing at him later when he told him why he had done it.

3.)Charlie never really understood any of his family members. Why Percy wanted to sit in his stuffy little room writing papers all day was beyond him, or the fact that Bill worked with goblins, the creepy little creatures scared him to no then there were the twins, whom he thought he had known well, running a shop, the fact that it was a joke shop beside he had always pictured them as more of the mundungus type (minus the smell) and yet there they were making a life for themselves.

4.)For Charlie after the war was blur. It all mixed together with depression and drinking and fighting. He really couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Fred, or even tonks for that matter were dead. And though his dragons were always going to be there, it was the first time Charlie regreted not settiling down and making a family.

5.)Charlie's first tattoo was on his back left shoulder and predictibly it was a dragon. But Charlie's second tattoo was a scar just like the one harry had, but instead of on his forehead it was on his upper right arm and it started a whole new craze. Almost all the war survivors got one.

6.)Nothing surprised Charlie in his entire life more than when Hermione showed him her scar tattoo right in the middle of her back.

7.)He remembers the first time he ever saw a new-born baby dragon. It was a common welsh green and when the thing stumbled over to him and put its head in his lap he felt he couldn't have been happier. When the baby's mother decided to attack Charlie he realized he definately could have been.

8.)It was when he was visiting Ginny and Harry that he finally realized how old they all were. They were sitting at the kitchen table just talking when suddenly Lily rushed in crying about a scraped knee she was the exact replica of Ginny at that age and when he saw Ginny standup and scoop Lily into her arms jsut like mom did it hit him, he Charlie Weasley was old. He never did explain to Ginny why he left crying that day.

9.)Charlie died of a dragon burn that just couldn't be fixed. He was 62 at the time.

10.)Charlie was happy with his life...and if he kept sayiing that one day he would beleive it

AN: I couldn't help but put in the crying part i can just see charlie getting upset over being old. 


	6. Bill Weasley

AN: I kind of forgot this in the first few chapters but i do not in fact own Harry Potter

Bill Weasley

1.)Bill was the oldest, therefore he was obligated to take care of the others. When ever someone tried to fight Charlie (usually with good reason) Bill was there to cool things down, or help if the first didn't work. Whenever someone teased Percy for being a suck up he would be the one to stick up for him, because Bill was the oldest.

2.)He was good at charms. He discovered it in his first year at Hogwarts, he was sitting in the library trying to study, there was a third year Ravenclaw standing next to a large stack of books, so large in fact that it towered over the thirteen year old girl. His mind had wandered from the notes in front of him and he watched as a Slytherin sneaked up next to her, Bill saw it coming long before the devious boy had even executed his plan and Bill had removed his wand not sure what he was going to do with it but not willing to sit by and watch. Right as the young Slytherin pulled a book from the bottom of the pile and it started to teeter Bill swished his wand without even a particular spell in mind and instead of smashing into the unknowing Ravenclaw, the books floated over to shelves and were placed neatly there except for one that smashed right into the Slytherin's face.

3.)In his opinion Bill's children were angels, and in looks they were but in actions not so much. Maybe it was because Bill turned a blind eye but he never seemed to notice the huge amount of boys Victoire paraded around with, or Dominiques addiction to partying, or the fact that Louis spent an ungodly amount of time in detention but to Bill his kids were perfect.

4.)Bill got his ear peirced the same time that Charlie received his first tattoo. So what if they had both had a little too much firewhiskey and they weren't exactly thinking straight he never regretted getting it done and besides it was what first attracted Fleur to him.

5.)Fleur said that his scars were nothing, that they only showed his bravery during the war, but he new the truth. He saw the way people looked at him, he saw there disgust and pity, he also saw they way they tried to hide it. The only person he ever met that didn't try to pretend they couldn't see it was Luna Lovegood, it was at his wedding and she simply came up to him and asked what had happened, after he told her she said it reminded her of the sign of the unglumush an animal that hides in northern Scotland and leaves it sign on trees to mark where it had been. Bill had never laughed so hard.

6.)The first time Bill had won the quidditch cup on the Gryffindor team Kenny Sonders had come up behind him and dumped a whole bucket full of butterbeer onto him. Later as he tried to explain he said it was something muggles did at the end of winning games. He didn't exactly count on the fact that afterwards Bill was so sticky he couldn't even sit in a chair without getting stuck.

7.)It never really hit Bill how bad the war was until Dumbledore died. He had always seemed so untouchable, so unbeatable that the fact that he was dead made Bill reconsider his part in the war and even though it took a few arguments with his mom he was finally aloud t join the Order of Phoenix.

8.)When Bill found the Shell Cottage he knew that was were he was going to live even though it was small and no where near anywhere else he wanted and truthfully it only took a few days to convince Fluer to love it just as much.

9.)Bill was a always going to be the perfect Weasley kid. Mother's favorite, Father's pride and joy, smart, succesful, and happy, and yet he wasn't the one with the world known name, he wasn't the one married to Englands savior and even though he was the perfect kid he was never the best.

10.)Bill trusted easily, it was his major weakness and his best quality.


	7. Percy Weasley

Percy Weasley

1.)Percy had a reason for being so stuffy. It wasn't like he always wanted to be the stuck up one or a rule follower. It was just that at home everything was wild, there was never any real order. Food that was cooking itself always seemed to spill on him, any time one of his siblings used accidental magic it always ruined his clothes. One way or another it just pushed percy to be, well lack of a better word, a pompous git.

2.)Writing was his passion. He wasn't amazing at it, he might not even have been good, he wouldn't know, he never let anyone read anything he wrote. Still it was what he liked to do, anytime the teachers would give them an essay or report to do he would begin mapping the story out in his head by the time the class finished he usually had a general idea of his writing.

3.)He had never been good at making friends, no one wanted to be friends with the teachers pet. His first real friend was Penelope Clearwater, she was also his first girlfriend. Despite these things they had broken up and though he didn't feel horribly sad he also didn't talk to her more than was necesary. After Penelope it was a long time before he made more friends.

4.)When Percy first met Audrey he was in a library, he had actually, accidentally tripped over her as she sat on the ground reading a book. As he stumbled through an apology she asked him his name and struck up a conversation. They later went for coffee and the fact that Percy barely said two words didn't seem to bother her.

5.)His favorite of his nieces and nephews had to be Dominique, Bill's second daughter. She was exciting and fun and though she seemed to be a little loose Percy encouraged his daughters to hang out with her, convinced that they needed at least a little bit of living on the edge and that Dominique was as close as they were allowed to get.

6.)Percy remembered the point in the war when he renounced his family and Harry and dove head first into the ministry's propaganda.  
It was the time that he is most ashamed of and always will be, but at the time he truly beleived that what he was doing was right...  
yeah that was a load of crap.

7.)Everyone would think that after Fred's death George would be the one most affected, they were wrong. Percy has never went through such a depression before and though George was the one it affected for the longest, Percy was hit the hardest. He would never get to make Fred laugh again, it was the first and last time he ever did that.

8.)As expected Percy became a large part of the ministry. Though not as expected he took a position in his dad's office which quickly expanded and was later simply named the Misuse of Muggles. After the war this department became extremely important and finally Percy's father earned the respect he deserved.

9.)After the war no one really took a second glance at Percy he was not a very important Weasley he never got attacked by a werewolf (thank merlin) he wasn't the hero that helped them all he was just another fighter in the war, and this suited Percy just fine.

10.)Percy would never forget the things he had done during the war, and what had happened, it was impossible.


	8. Fred Weasley

Fred Weasley

1.)Fred is funny, Fred is a prankster, Fred is a twin. These were the things that defined him, they always would. And yet...he wished there was more. He wished he could be known as the smart one, the brave one, the leader. But Fred got the labels that he didn't want,  
so Fred did what he always did, he settled for what he had. It was what all the Weasleys had to do.

2.)Fred didn't notice it when he talked to Angelina, didn't notice it when he flirted with her, didn't notice it, even when he asked her to the yule ball. It was at the yule ball, when he saw him watching them dance. George loved Angelina, and here he was, his brother, his TWIN, dancing with the girl his brother loved. Angelina never did understand why Fred left so quickly that night, she never would.

3.)He was always surprised that Ron had been the one to be the famous, the one with the glory. If you had asked him he would have said Bill had been the Weasley to get the attention, maybe even Ginny but Ron? Well looks can be deceiving right? In Ron's case very deceiving.

4.)Fred hated studying, what was the point? You spend hours memorizing stupid, useless facts then you completely forget everything after you take the test. This might have explained why he only got three owls but really who cared? (no his mum did not count)

5.)The first prank he and George pulled at school was quite pathetic. The teachers didn't even think it deserved a punishment, they had actually glued Professor Flitwick to his chair. How were they supposed to know he could use to magic to solve the problem. Now their second prank was definately one of the better ones. It took hours for the teachers to figure out how they got they got all of the house tables stuck to the ceiling.

6.)The last thing Fred ever saw was Percy, battling next to him. He had just laughed at him and what he said to the ex minister of magic. He couldn't beleive Percy had made a joke. Percy Weasley had just gained a sense of humor. It was amazing, it was the most suprising thing ever and Fred was just about to say that but, one second he was staring at Percy then the next, nothing...

7.)Fred never understood what was up with his Dad's obsession with muggles. The only good thing about them was the fact that muggle girls loved magic, or what they thought was magic at least. Really all of those useless objects just bored Fred to no end.

8.)The only time Fred ever really felt guilty he was seven years old, and it was Charlie's birthday, he was turning twelve. Fred had taken the broom Charlie had just gotten that day and took it for ride, that was all, just riding a broom. He didn't count on the fact that he would crash the stupid thing into the tent his mum had set up outside. Well at least George thought it was funny...

9.)Not many people took the time to get to know all the Weasleys. Sure they got to know Ron and Ginny because, lets face it they were important. Usually though if people got to know George, they immediately assumed they knew Fred and so they tended to skip over him.  
They were wrong though, he was his own person too.

10.)Fred wished he had more time for, well everything.


	9. George Weasley

George Weasley

1.)George loved being a twin. It was great having someone there to finish your sentences, and pull pranks with. George wouldn't know what to do if he didn't have a twin. When he was nineteen he had to find out.

2.)When George first noticed Angelina Johnson as a girl he was actually in mid air, it was during a quidditch match. As usual Lee Jordan was commentating and he made his own opinionated remark because that was Lee. He couldn't even remember what Lee said exactly, it had something to do with her denying him another date or that she was pretty. It literally made him stop and look incredulously at Lee almost laughing, I mean Angelina? Angelina Johnson? The girl with the braids that was almost always attached to a broom? Then he glanced at the girl in question, she had a scowl on her face from Lee's latest speech, and was wizzing along next to Alicia waiting for the pass. It hit him right about then, the only thought that crossed his mind was 'I am screwed'.Then of course Oliver reminded he was in the middle of a game.

3.)It was like George's dream had come true when they opened the joke was what he needed, a way to make people laugh, make money, and have a good time all at once. He loved that it proved his mom wrong and that he could buy her anything he wanted, with only the littlest amount of effort he could have almost anything he wanted too. George really liked money.

4.)Fred's funeral was strange. Everyone was still in shock, no one had processed the effects of the war, no one wanted to. It was so much easier to pretend that it was all fake, that everything had simply not happened. It sure was a reality check to see Fred in the casket. Ginny was the only one that followed him when he suddenly got up and walked away. She found him in their room, on his knees, on the floor, bawling his eyes out. Maybe Ginny was just aware of what he needed but she didn't kneel down on the ground and hold him and whisper that everything was going to be alright. She walked over to the bed side table and dug through it until she found the drawer that had all the old test products. She smirked over her shoulder at him then said in a mischievous voice "So what will it be?  
Planting trick wands on all of the guests or creating a giant swamp in the front yard?" She held up the mentioned items and George gave a watery laugh, then replied "Both."

5.)When George was 22 he got a muggle drivers licenes thinking why not. Two days later he crashed into a pole and was rushed to a hospital on his reqeust. He awoke to a smirking Angelina and when he asked if he was dying she laughed and said "Well I have yet to heard of someone dying of a scraped elbow but who knows George Weasley you defy logic."

6.)When George found out about who Rose happened to be in love with and who Lily was dating and who Molly was engaged to George laughed his head off. That is until he found out who Roxanne was dating. If that Montague boy put even one finger on his daughter he was going to introduce him to a very underused vanishing cabinet.

7.)George took for granted the fact that Fred jr. would be just like his twin. In some ways he was, he enjoyed a good prank and was always ready to laugh, but he was also a hard studier, hated quidittch and could be a bit of a teachers pet. George wondered if he knew he was disappointed in him, like Hugo knew that Ron was. He hoped not.

8.)After the war George tried to fix people. Mostly to avoid being fixed by himself. He once set Charlie up on a date, it didn't turn out well. Or the time that he made Lavender Brown a cake while she was in mungos healing from the battle, when she went to cut a piece the whole thing exploded. At least he made her laugh.

9.)He hated lists, they were way to organized for him.

10.)He was strong he would get through it. No matter what 'It' was.


	10. Molly Weasley

Molly Weasley

1.)She had never wanted a big family. It had never even occured to her that she would ever have one. But after having Bill she couldn't stop, she loved being a mom and having someone depend solely on her, she loved having kids and the fact that they loved you she had five boys and all she wanted was a lttle girl so they kept going again until finally, after seven, they drew the line. She was upset when they started to get older and no longer needed her but then Ron made friends with an orphaned little boy and a young girl with parents who couldn't relate to her situation and she had more kids to raise, and finally when all her kids (biological and unofficialy adopted) were grown she then got grandkids. For Molly Weasley the parenting never really stopped.

2.)Arthur was akward and shy there was no doubt, and Molly thought it was adorable but after having every one of their conversations starting and ending with a blushing and stuttering Arthur she decided to take her own course of action. They were in their seventh year and it was christmas, and considering all of the mistletoe you'd think it would be easy to corner him, but you would be wrong.  
Maybe Molly's plan was lacking in grace but it sure was original. "Arthur Weasley!" Molly's voice rang out, she had decided to corner him in the great hall under the most obvious mistletoe. Arthur turned, suprise crossing his features soon turning into embarrassment when he realized who was calling his name."M-m-m-olly?" He squeaked. She stomped towards him then pulled Arthur over to the very prominent mistletoe. When she reached her destination she looked up at his 6'6 frame compared to her own 5'5 and glared."Do it." She scowled."Do w-w-what?" Arthur was very aware of the whole school watching crossed her arms."You know." "I-well-its"He was cut off by a sigh then Molly reached up and pulled him down so she could kiss him right on the mouth. Arthur seemed to be the only one stunned into silence as, around the hall words like 'finally' and 'about time' were mummbled. "Please refrain from yelling Miss Prewett" Said a smiling Albus Dumbledore as he passed them.

3.)The first time Molly had ever felt rage, true uncomprimising rage, was during the war. She had just lost her son. She hadn't even gotten a chance to say good-bye and then there was Bellatrix Lestrange in the middle of the hall, battling three people at once, and one of them had flaming red hair. Molly would never remember moving, never remember speaking, she wouldn't even remember the spell she uttered that took the other woman's life all she would remember was the anger and pure hatred that had coursed through her.

4.)She never wanted Fleur Delacour as a step daughter. She saw the french woman as a snob and annoyance, she wished Bill would have picked someone more... well more Tonks, because Tonks was practically family and it would just be the final step to connect her through marrige.

5.)The war hurt Molly Weasley more than she let on. Most people had expected her to mourn the loss of her child, and she did, but never where anyone could see. She would rather suffer on the inside than let her children, her still living children watch her fall to peices.

6.)When they were young Arthur would constantly promise her a bigger house, more money, and a life of luxury. Of course she knew it would never happen and she honestly didn't mind, but Arhtur seemed happy dreaming about these kinds of things so she let him go on with his pointless words and empty promises. When they had Percy he suddenly stopped telling her these beautifully woven tales, she never noticed how much she looked forward to his dreams until he stopped voicing them.

7.)The first funeral Molly ever attended was in her fifth year. It was that of a young boy, one of her friends little brothers. His death was shocking and frightening all at once. Molly was never aware you could die from something like that, when she had her own children she frequently told warnings so her children wouldn't be taken from her in such a way. It was really only Ron who listened to her. Besides dying from a spider bite was a horrible way to go.

8.)Molly loved parties. She loved gatherings and fun times and laughter, every day at the Weasley's was like its own personal party. It was exactly how Molly wanted her life to turn out, and before the war she would have considered herself one of the lucky ones, but after it the daily parties turned into a constant funeral, one she couldn't escape.

9.)Percy named his first child Molly. She had hoped the poor child wouldn't feel the need to live up to expectations like her slightly older cousin Fred needed to.

10.)On Molly Weasley's grave it was written 'Mother to all who needed one, and a parent to the rest.'


End file.
